


Make Damn Sure.

by Just Kiss Already (MsMelodyPond)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/Just%20Kiss%20Already
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin find each other again in 2013, and are very happy. Except that Arthur knows Merlin is hiding something, and he think he knows what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Damn Sure.

Arthur knew Merlin was cheating on him. It made sense, all evidence pointed to it. He 'stayed late for work' most days, talked to his very gay and very attractive friend Lance more than he did to Arthur, and they hadn't slept together in nearing two months. That last one truely said something, they usually can't keep their hands to themselves, but Merlin had made it quite clear he was not to be touched.

 

Merlin was 'working' late again, and would probably stay there all night, so Arthur took this chance to pack up most of his belongings. As much as he loved Merlin, truely he did, he had some kind of self respect. He couldn't stay. He found a place further into the city and closer to his job to settle in. He just hoped Merlin noticed he was gone, at least.

With a final look at the very cheap apartment, he walked out the door. He knew maybe he should talk to Merlin, give him time to explain himself. But he couldn't, wouldn't, be lied to. Because it would give him a way to stay with Merlin. He would believe him, act like nothing was wrong, until maybe one day when he walks in on them, or Merlin gets tired of this sick game they are playing and leaves. That was the worst part. He wanted so bad to believe that he was just imagining this, he was being a jealous maniac. But he wasn't that stupid.

 

Their love sounded like it was perfect, like it would /last/. They met at a coffee shop, Arthur straight from bussiness school and Merlin entering his third year as a intern at some hospital. They had a movie moment, were their eyes met, and Merlin blushed and Arthur smiled and just invited himself over, not taking "no" for an answer. They were so young, so different, going two sperate directions in life. Maybe it was one fight too many, one dig that left a mark. Or maybe it was just that Merlin had found someone who made him feel more special than he did.

None if that mattered now of course. But still Arthur found himself replaying "Arthur and Merlins Greatest Hits" in his head.

 

#*Flashback*#

"So you really like Sam more than Dean? Why?" Arthur asked completely shocked.

"Sam has this wholeness about him." Merlin answered.

"Wholeness? He does nothing but hurt his brother. How is that whole?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

#*#*#

 

"Get out! I hate you!" Merlin screamed throwing a book that hit him right in the chest.

"Good! I can't wait to be rid of you!" Arthur shouted right back.

"Oh I bet you can't. You're such an ass! You never think of anyone but yourself!" Merlin yelled throwing Arthurs clothes everywhere.

 

****#

That fight had almost ended them, and he personally didn't like to think about it. But it defined them in a way. Arthur was a self centered ass, and Merlin did so much for people and wanted thanks. Maybe thats why they didn't work out.

But god they loved each other. No matter what was said, thrown or what caused the fight, they always stayed together. After that fight Arthur walked out, only to come back ten minutes later because he knew he couldn't live without Merlin. He just couldn't. He found Merlin crying, in a little ball on their bed, mumbling about how sorry he was, how he never meant to tell him to dig his grave and die. Arthur knew he didn't. He was filled with shame at having brought this kind of hysteria to the person he loved most. He had known before he'd left he would come back, and right then he promised Merlin he'd never leave again.

If only. He would like to think Merlin still loved him enough to mourn his leaving, no matter how small a way. He wouldn't be coming back to Merlin, he wouldn't hold him and tell him how much he was loved. That hurt more then he'd like to admit. 

That night he cried himself to sleep, trying to keep his thoughts from his ex.

#*#*#

"I love you." Arthur blurted randomly to Merlin's sleepy form.

"You do?" He asked lifting his head from Arthur's shoulder, forcing sleep away from his mind.

"Yes, I suppose I do." He said blushing.

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing Arthur.

***#

Two months later~

Arthur found himself opening the door in his pajamas, his blond hair going all over the place.

"Arthur!" He was clung to in a huglike manner. Coming to his senses he pushed the person off him.

"Merlin?" He asked in shock.

"You have no idea how long it took me to find you! I didn't want to believe you had left the first few days. I'm so so sorry for whatever I did to make you leave! I'll never to it again, I swear. Just please come back." Taking a step back he took a good look at Merlin. He had bags under his eyes, he was skinner than usual and paler, too.

"Oh? Why do you want me? You have Lance. And all those extra hours." He said hurtfully.

"What the hell does Lance have to do with this?" Merlin asked inviting himself in and shutting the door.

"Did you ever cheat on me?" Arthur asked abruptly.

"No? Why would I do that? Arthur I love you." Merlin asked stepping closer when Arthur moved further away.

"Then why did you say you were working when you weren't? Or spend so much time with Lance?" He asked.

"I never cheated on you. Never." He said.

"Answer my questions." Arthur demanded.

"I don't know how to tell you this. But, I have a kid. His name is Mordred. I know. Shocking. I found out a few months before you left. This girl, Freya, I had a thing with her. Before we met. Long before. He's only eight."

"Why didn't you tell me? And how is Lance invloved?" 

"He's dating her brother Gwaine. Freya got in an accident, left him with her brothers." 

"You aren't cheating..?" He asked looking at Merlin.

"No." He smiled softly.

Arthur moved closer to Merlin, grabbing his wrist gently, tugging him close. "Thank god, thank god." He whispered.

 

`~End


End file.
